lost
by hello0o0
Summary: DISCONTINUED It was a cold dark night in Russia, with temperatures ten below. A man was standing at the gates of an old abbey and looking up at the night sky. “It wont be long now” he muttered
1. I dont blush

**Lil' Goth:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the Beyblade characters.

This takes place a year after the third season G revolution.

Plz read and review flames and any other type of comments allowed.

**Chapter 1**

_It was a cold dark night in Russia, with temperatures ten below. A man was standing at the gates of an old abbey and looking up at the night sky. "It wont be long now" he muttered to himself before turning on his heal and walking through the gates entering the abbey._

Miles away in Japan a boy with navy hair was snoring loudly "GET UP... oh god I've been trying to get Tyson up for ten minutes now", Max sighed "and nothings working, if it weren't for his snoring id think he was dead", Ray, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi all swetdroped. "He's still not up yet?...well you obviously haven't tried everything" kai had just walked into the room and was looking less than pleased with Tyson's laziness. "Breakfast is ready"! Kai shouted, at this Tyson woke up.

**10:00 Am. **"You know you didn't have to say that breakfast was ready to wake me up" Tyson moaned at kai "now I'm really hungry" "oh quit your complaining" kai napped back ray and max laughed "well its not like were not going to have any we're eating out today" explained Ray. They were on there way to a little restaurant next door to the new BBA training office. Since last year when Boris returned and closed the BBA to make room for BEGA the BBA had made a full recovery and BEGA was no more while Brooklyn, Garland , Ming Ming, Moses and Mystel were now playing for the BBA. "ah here it is" said Kenny "and look we can eat outside" they all sat down at a table and waited for the waiter to come round. "It's such a beautiful day... I'm defiantly going to the beach I'll get a tan really easy" sighed Hilary; she stretched and started reading the menu. "Can I take your order please" said a girls voice Kai's heart did a million summersaults when he looked at her. She had black waist length hair and soft brown eyes and a perfect figure. She was wearing a black sleeveless top that showed her stomach with long black pants. After she took all there orders and left Ray and Tyson turned and faced kai and grinned "you were blushing" Tyson said and he began to laugh "_the great kai_ was blushing" everyone on the table began to laugh. Kai scowled at them all "don't be so stupid I wasn't blushing. I NEVER blush I've just been sitting in the sun to long and I'm hot" he snapped. "Oh sure, well then if that's the case how come our not now" giggled Hilary, at this kai got up and walked away.

"_Tomorrow then" said the man "yes" said another mans voice on he other side of the phone they couldn't keep me in long because even though there was a lot of overwhelming evidence against me. There was no rule that said trying to take over the world with beyblades was against the law and so I'll be set free tomorrow. I'll come by the abbey at 9:00am to discus my plans on how to take my revenge on the bladebreakers and my traitor of a grandson". They both put down the phone, "so Voltaire's coming tomorrow good good" the man smirked and looked out of the abbey's window. There was a knock on his office door and a guard entered "Boris sir it has arrived" the guard handed the small package to Boris, who smirked. He unwrapped it "this is what happens to traitors" he said softly, he placed the package on the table his cold eyes shinning with amusement. _


	2. no problem

**Lil' Goth:**

Thank you to Iceblueangel-k for my first review, and thank got it was a good one lol. Hope you like this new chapter. D

**Chapter 2**

**Kai's pov:**

Me blushing... they are out of there mind I never blush, the nerve of them.

I walked silently along the beach thinking about what had just happened. "All it was, was to much sun" I said allowed while passers by stared at me as though I was mad.

"What"! I snapped at an old man who had been staring at me for five strait minutes "take a picture it'll last longer" at this the old man shuffled off and disappeared into the forever growing crowed of people.

Aaaaahh that's just great, now I was feeling guilty about being rude to that old geezer... This day couldn't get any worse. I sighed and lay down on the sand and looked up at the cloudless sky.

**No-ones pov:**

"I wonder were kai walked off to" Ray said while launching his beyblade. They were all back from the restaurant and were in Tyson's garden getting some practise in for the upcoming tournament.

"I don't know... but he'll be back" Tyson launched his beyblade into the dish "he's always disappearing so I wouldn't worry". There beyblades smashed into each other with extreme force but in the end Tyson won the battle.

"_Oh yeh!_ Another win for the supreme champ, no-one will ever beat me". Tyson grinned while all the others swetdroped. "Tyson your head is getting bigger by the second" Sighed Hilary.

**9:00 Am, The next day.** Tyson was flicking through the TV channels while they were all eating. "What are you doing Tyson" Hilary said while frowning slightly**, "**I'm looking for more news on the tournament, I herd that Mr Dickinson had changed it from singles to a tag team tournament".

"What?... ooooo kai isn't going to be happy, being on a tag team is definitely not his strength" said Kenny. "speaking of Kai has anyone seen him, he left before Tyson got up and I haven't seen him since?" Ray looked at everyone's blank faces "no we haven't... he's still not moaning about what happened yesterday is he" Max questioned "yeh I think he is" laughed Ray.

"_Come in sir" said Boris "I hope things weren't too bad for you" Voltaire walked through the abbey doors "It was hell and I've got my no good traitor of a grandson to thank for it... but enough of that, I'm out now and I want to discus my plans with you" he growled in reply. _

"_Come this way then sir" Boris smirked "It arrived yesterday after our talk, now all we need is a plan" Voltaire followed Boris into his office. "It's the new state of the art...and it holds up to ten at a time" Boris said smugly as he handed it over to Voltaire._

_Voltaire laughed "revenge is so sweet, I'll show my grandson exactly what happens to traitors" he laughed a high pitched cackle._

Kai sat down in the restaurant, he wasn't hungry he didn't no why he was there, but he knew one thing he wanted to see her again and talk to her even if it meant ordering something he knew he wasn't going to eat.

He waited and finally there she was walking towards him, kai felt his heart do a million summersaults again and his face burn, he quickly hid his face in the order booklet.

"Can I take your order please" she smiled at him "err um I'll have a err um" kai choked. She laughed "I don't think we sell err ums" she laughed "my names kiara Holladay by the way" she said tucking her fringe behind her ears. "err Kai, Kai Hiwatari" kai muttered looking over the order booklet and not taking his eyes off her.

"So what'll it be" she smiled at him "I'll have a glass of orange, since you don't have any err ums" Kai said and smirked kiara laughed and went to get his order. Kai looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed, _do I love her_, he thought to himself, _I've never felt like this before_.

Five minutes later and kiara returned "here you go enjoy" just as she turned to leave he noticed something sticking out of her pocket. "Is that a beyblade" he said hastily. She turned around smiling and showed him the blade "yeh, I've even got my own bit beast... But I'm really bad, I have to stay and help my mother and farther with the restaurant so I never get time to practise". Kiara sighed and put the blade back in her pocket.

"Well when do you have time off, I mean I could show you some moves...if you wanted" kai blushed. Kiara smiled at him "I finish at six o'clock tonight you can pick me up then if you want, thanks" kiara walked away to serve some more customers, "no problem" he muttered.


	3. Flashback

**Lil' Goth:**

Thanks again to my only R&R'er Iceblueangel-k, your reviews are the only thing keeping this story going. That last chapter was a bit to mushy for me so I'll try and tone it down a bit. Don't forget if there is something you don't like about the story please tell me, I'm open to any flames lol. D

Sorry this chapter is a bit short I'm suffering from a bit of writers block at the mo.

**Chapter 3**

**Kai's flashback:**

It was eight o' clock at night in Russia, a woman was rushing around packing anything she could get her hands on into a small suitcase. "Kai!... Kai! Were you Kai?" Kai's mother shouted from her bedroom. "I'm here" a five year old walked into the room looking confused "mummy... why are you packing? Are we going on a trip?"

"We have to go now... stay close, your father will be waiting for us at the airport." She bent down and hugged kai, tears shinning in her eyes "I wont let him take you away" she whispered. Kai looked at her "who?" he asked. Kai's mother got up grabbed the suitcase and lead kai out into the cold night air.

Half an hour later they arrived at the airport and met up with Kai's farther. "The plane going to Japan will be leaving in five minutes" said a woman's voice through a large speaker. Kai's farther picked up kai "we'd best be going" he whispered to his wife, she nodded and they moved towards the plane entrance. "Wait right there!" shouted an angry voice, they both turned around Voltaire was walking towards them accompanied by five other men, "I thought I'd already told you, Your not taking him to that place!" spat kai's farther "So get lost". One of the men stood next to Voltaire smirked "we're not going anywhere until you hand over the boy, we have seen him playing that game and we need that kind of talent for our plan to work" Voltaire glared at the man next to him "I think you mean **_my _**plan... Boris".

Kai's farther snarled at him "You're not taking him!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "ha! Just as I thought...That's too bad, well I think we'll let kai decide for himself shall we?" laughed Voltaire. BANG!

Kai's farther choked, dropped kai and fell to the floor, Mrs Hiwatari screamed. "Don't move!" growled Voltaire as he pointed a gun at her "Kai... now its time to make your choice either you go with us and your mother will live or..." he pulled back the trigger "She will die and you will have to come with us anyway".

Kai looked at his dead farther tears pouring down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor he then looked at his mother who was shaking from head to foot "please no" she sobbed "please don't take him away" tears were flooding her face. "SHUT UP BITCH!" shouted Voltaire, he pointed the gun at her head. A crazy gleam in his eyes "you had better make up your mind quick kai". Kai looked at him and nodded "I'll go" he muttered.

**End of flashback...**


End file.
